


Come at Us, Ghosts!

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Multifandom Pen Pals [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Mystery Case Files (Video Games)
Genre: Co-Writer Wanted, Gen, Parody, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Written for the Pen Pals Prompt Meme created by Hobbit4Lyfe. A pen pal interaction between Jack Talon and Zak Bagans. Massive spoilers for the Shadow Lake game in the Mystery Case Files series.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Because the Ghost Patrol paranormal group from MCF: Shadow Lake is such a ripoff of/parody of the Ghost Adventures Crew, I'd love to see how Zak Bagans and Jack Talon would interact.

COME AT ME GHOSTS! Or whatever you are…

I’m Jack Talon. I’m the head boss-dude of the Ghost Patrol paranormal hunting group.  
And even after our Shadow Lake Penitentiary episode, we’re still the third-most popular paranormal group on the Internet.  
And I thought that show would take us to number one.  
Anyway, I gotta get back to “recovering” here in the hospital. One minute, I was driving our van down the highway after high-tailing it out of Shadow Lake, and the next, I was crashing into a tree.  
Now, if I could get my technical assistant, Kelli, who’s in the bed next to me, to quit messing with that damn stupid necklace of hers…

Jack Talon

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to join in as Zak Bagans, let me know in the comments for chapter one. And if anyone wants to join the prompt meme, click on the link in the description.


End file.
